


where the sun makes darkness bleed

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Five gradual times Ginny falls in love with Harry.





	where the sun makes darkness bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked on my blog: Five Times Meme, Ginny and falling in love with Harry.

**i.**

Harry was a boy made from stories. In her mind from the letters Ron had sent about Harry – brave Harry talking back to their terrifying Potions professor, talented Harry being the youngest Seeker on the team, she had made a perfect hero.  

And then there was a boy sitting by her kitchen table. He wore no storybook armor nor a Merlin-like presence. He was just a boy with a narrow face, startling green eyes and carried a quiet kind of gravity on his thin shoulders. 

Just a boy. 

**ii.**

The cards sparked and burned under Ginny’s steadying hands. “My brothers don’t like playing with me,” she said as she placed one over Harry’s deck. It burst into a controlled flame. “They say I win too much.” 

Harry’s smile was wry. He looked over the top of his fanned cards, the light reflecting off his glasses. It was so different from the dying light she had seen in the inside of the Chamber. “I think I’m holding my own well enough.”  

**iii.**

Harry moved in the dark quiet of the hallway like an animal trapped. “But what if…these  _dreams_ … these nightmares…” He raised his head to look at Ginny. “Did it ever feel like you were losing yourself?”

She closed her eyes and remembered how charm spilled from Tom’s smooth voice. She had not spoken much about the Chamber since her summer in Egypt. He was a monster she had exorcised with miles of sand and nights with hot tea. “But I got myself back.” 

“You’d know if—” 

Ginny opened her eyes. He was standing in front of her, his hand close enough to brush against her wrist. She could feel the nervous energy coming off him in waves. “Without hesitation.” She took his hand and pressed her thumb against his pulse. “But trust me when I say that I see only you.”  

**iv.**

She leaned forward on her broom. “Bet my Wronski Feint is better than yours, Captain.”

Harry kicked his broom off the ground. He released the Snitch in a blur of gold. 

The bet was on.

 **v.**  

“The Boy-Who-Lived is all right,” she told as they walked around the Black Lake. The air between them sparked with the promise of more kisses like the one they had just shared in the Common Room. “But you’re cuter.”

 


End file.
